mes os pour les 365 lemons pour combler vos rêves
by lolivamp
Summary: Du lemons, de la sensualité, tout ça pour notre plaisir. OS écrit pour damn addict of lemon. ATTENTION AME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR PEUT CONTENIR CERTAIN PASSAGE CHOQUANT. Retrouvez nous sur damn addict of lemon
1. 3 janvier

voilà ma première contribution, peut être un peu court mais je pense que c'est suffisant, je suis relativement fière de moi, même si je pense pouvoir encore m'amélioré. Merci a Htray de m'avoir corriger les fautes

L'eau coule abondamment sur mes épaules, cela me déstresse, j'oublie tout, le boulot, la dispute avec mon petit ami qui vient de se passer, tout. Je décide pour évacuer toutes les tensions présentes dans mon corps de me caresser lentement, langoureusement, je passe ma main sur mes seins, que je tords légèrement, jusqu'à ressentir une légère douleur bienfaitrice. Mon autre main glisse sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, je ressens des frissons dans tout mon corps. Mon antre surchauffé, dégouline de cyprine. Je délaisse ma poitrine pour venir jouer avec mon clitoris, mon petit bouton de bonheur, je le masse tranquillement mais durement, des gémissements sortent de ma bouche.  
>Une sensation de froid me donne la chair de poule, je sens une présence dans mon dos et vois apparaître des mains sur mes seins esseulés, je sens son membre dur dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour l'embrasser, aucune parole n'est échangée mais je sais que notre dispute est oubliée. Sa langue joue tendrement avec la mienne, ses mains empaument mes fesses et leur fait subir une délicieuse torture. Sa tête descend vers ma féminité, je sens un premier coup de langue, puis un deuxième, c'est tellement bon que je ferme les yeux, ses doigts s'ajoutent à la fête. Je sens que ma petite mort est très proche. Sa langue s'insère en moi et je jouis en criant le nom de mon amant. Il me retient de justesse avant que je ne tombe, lâchée par mes jambes. Alors que je ne suis pas encore remise de mon orgasme, je peux apprécier son membre viril qui rentre brusquement en moi, ce n'est certes pas doux, mais une certaine tendresse ressort de ses gestes. À mesure de ses va-et-vient tantôt lents et frustrants, tantôt dans un rythme soutenu, mes gémissements et ses grognements de plaisir envahissent la salle de bain. Dans un énième mouvement nous hurlons notre orgasme. Il se retire de moi et je peux voir sa semence couler le long de mes cuisses, et être petit à petit nettoyée par les jets d'eau. Nous nous embrassons encore une fois et je murmure « Edward, je t'aime »<p> 


	2. 7 janvier

Mon chéri et moi somme dans un lit, sur des draps en satin rouge, sur la table de nuit une bougie un peu spéciale est allumé, d'autres bougies beaucoup plus simples, mais parfumé avec des parfums érotiques, sont répartis dans la pièce. Je prends la bougie sur la bord de la table de nuit et je laisse coulé la cire, qui est en faites de l'huile de massage, sur les dos de on apollon au yeux vert. Je lui masse délicatement les épaules, puis les omoplates, je descends petit à petit mes mains jusqu'à ses jolies fesses bien musclé. Je les malaxe plus longuement que le reste de son corps au niveau dorsale. Je n'oublie bien sur pas ses jambes et ses pieds, qui a dit que des pieds ne peuvent pas être sensuels. Je le laisse se retourner et le voit passer sa main dans sa jolie chevelure couleurs bronze toujours en bataille.  
>« à toi Bella ! » me dit il<br>Il se sert à son tour de cette bougie massante et me fait vivre un plaisir absolu avec ses doigts de pianiste si aptes au massage de toute les parties du corps même celle interne. Il m'envoie au paradis rien qu'en me pétrissant le dos, alors imaginez le résultat quand il me fait des petits plaisirs manuel. Il me demande de me retourner, après avoir préalablement rouler sur le côté et il me pénètre brusquement une fois le préservatif mis en place. Les ébats ne sont pas doux, mais sont tellement bon. Je le sens aller et venir au fond de moi et créer une bulle de plaisir prête à éclater à tout moment. J'aime la passion dont il fait preuve pour me faire vibrer de tout mon être et me faire voir les étoiles. Sa main se place à l'endroit où nous somme lié et caresse assez délicatement, par rapport au poussé qu'il fait au fond de mon corps, le clitoris, et il me mène à mon explosion. Très vite il se tend et me rejoint dans mon orgasme. Il se retire ensuite de moi.

voilà les filles, j'espère que ça vous a plu


	3. 8 janvier

Comment cela a put dégénérer à ce point ? Avec mon petit ami Edward nous faisions gentiment un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, qui a lieu demain, mais à présent il est là, sur moi, torse nu, me maintenant le corps entre ses cuisses et les bras dans l'une de ses mains, de l'autre il tient une bombonne de chantilly. Quand je vous dis que ça a dégénéré ! Je me retrouve en moins de deux secondes avec de la chantilly plein sur la poitrine, qui elle aussi est nue. Il baisse son visage et la lèche comme si cela est le met le plus exquis qu'il connaisse, je retiens de justesse un gémissement, cela lui ferais trop plaisir. J'arrive lors d'un de ses moments d'inattention à le repousser et à me relever. Je prend un glaçon dans ma bouche, me provoquant quasiment une brulure à la lèvre tellement le bloc de glace est froid, et je traces ses pectoraux avec mon arme. Je continues mon chemin jusqu'à ses abdos sous les gémissement et les grognement d'Edward. Quand j'arrive à sa raie de poil, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en profiter pour descendre son pantalon, qui le maintient vraiment à l'étroit. Je lâche mon glaçon et sous son gémissement plaintif, car je ne le touche plus, je gobe son membre viril, quasiment entièrement, et le suce. Quand je sens qu'il est prêt à jouir, je relâche son pénis, ce qui est accueilli par une nouvelle plainte, je vais dans la chambre chercher de quoi nous protéger, je suis rejointe par mon impatient amant. Il décide de reprendre le contrôle et me prend le préservatif des mains, avant de l'enfiler. Ensuite il me pénètre profondément, avec beaucoup de douceur. À mesure que l'orgasme se construit, les va et vient augmente de vitesse et la pièce s'emplit de nombreux gémissement et grognement bruyant. Je touche très vite les étoiles, emporté par une jouissance fulgurante dont je me remet très lentement. Quand je redescends de mon petit nuage, Edward a déjà enlevé la capote, et s'apprête à m'enlacer dans un câlin post-jouissance. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras et met de côté l'énorme problème de la cuisine qui n'est plus qu'un immense champ de bataille.


	4. 14 février

En entrant chez moi, des post-it tapissent les murs, dessus des flèches, je me précipite vers l'endroit qu'indique les flèches, c'est à dire la chambre d'ami. Mon chéri Edward est sur le lit, nu avec un coussin cœur cachant son sexe. Des bougies sont éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Des pétales de rose rouges recouvre le lit. Je le rejoins en me débarrassant petit à petit des mes vêtements. Je lui pris le coussin des mains, pour admirer son corps de statut grec. Son membre viril est ériger, prêt à me combler. Il ne bouge pas est reste tel une statut d' Apollon, alors que je le caresse d'un main et le branle de l'autre. Je vais chercher un préservatif dans le bocal qu'il a prévu pour cela, il y en a de toutes les couleurs et aussi de différent goût. J'en prend un rouge au goût de cerise et lui enfile après l'avoir mis sur le dos, pour mieux l'atteindre. Je m'empale sur lui est bouge très doucement, je veux le faire languir un peu. N'en pouvant plus il décide d'arrêter d'être ma marionnette et de prendre le dessus. Je me retrouve sous son corps, pilonner sous ces coups de reins incessant, ses mains se ballade sur ma poitrine et offre à mes seins des caresses fastidieuses. Je sens mon corps vibré sous lui et je rejoins une autre galaxie, où tout est cotonneux et lumineux. Quand je reviens sur terre, il est encore en train de nous faire du bien. Je le repousse et me met à quatre pattes, aucun mots n'ayant besoin d'être dit pour qu'il me prennent en levrette, il se place derrière moi et s'introduit dans ma chatte dégoulinante de cyprine. Il reprend ses va et viens rapide et m'envoie une nouvelle fois dans les limbes du plaisir mais cette fois ci il me suis. Une fois qu'il c'est complètement déverser dans le préservatif il le retire et le jette dans la poubelle à côté du lit. Il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, ma Bella »

_rejoignez-moi sur le forum damn addict lemon pour suivre mes fics et os : je poste plus rapidement et il est plus simple d'avoir une vrai conversation sur l'os ou la fic. Pour ceux qui suivent l'étrange maison de mr cullen n'hésiter pas non plus._


	5. 12 janvier

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir en allant à la salle de gym près de chez moi, j'ai fait mon petit sport habituel, puis j'ai été dans le hammam. J'y suis toujours, avec un autre homme, magnifique comme mec, il a des boucles blondes, un visage d'ange. J'ai fait coming-out depuis quelques année mais je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec mon homosexualité, mais là franchement rien qu'à le voire, avec comme seul vêtement une serviette, tout comme moi sois dit en passant, me fait bander comme un taureau. Je le sens s'approcher de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon imposante virilité. « Je vois que je te fais de l'effet » me dit il. Mes joues prennent une teinte rouge d'avoir été découvert. Il me prend la main et la guide vers lui. « Tu me fait, toi aussi de l'effet, regarde » A la vue de son érection, je prends de l'assurance, je lui retire sa serviette avec la main qu'il viens de me libérer et me met à genoux devant lui. Je prend son impressionnante queue dans ma bouche. Je l'entends grogner : « Va y bébé, plus fort ! » J'accélère le rythme mais quand je sens qu'il est trop proche de sa chute, je m'arrête je veux pas que cela s'arrête à une simple fellation. Je ne sais pas trop comment aller plus loin avec cette homme mais j'en ai tellement envie. Encore une fois c'est lui qui initie notre étreinte : « Bébé vient en moi » Je commence délicatement, de peur de lui faire mal, à lui entré un doigt dans son anus. Apparemment cela lui plait car il pousse un gémissement de plaisir, je décide alors dans rentré un deuxième. « Plus bébé ! ». Je pense qu'il est prêt pour que je le pénètre, alors d'un coup de rein je rentre en lui. Je grogne un : « Putain, qu'est ce que tu es serré! Qu'est ce que c'est bon! » J'accélère le rythme de mes pénétration, au grès de ses gémissement, de mes besoins, quand je me sens proche de ma jouissance, je prend sa bite en main et imprime un va et viens aussi rapide que mes pénétrations. Je me laisse aller en lui, suivit de peu par mon amant. Nous reprenons notre souffle puis il me demande : «- Je sais que l'on a fait ça à l'envers mais c'est quoi ton petit nom mon mignon ?

-Edward et toi ?

-Jasper.

- ... »


	6. 13 janvier

Célibataire depuis quelque temps, j'ai trouvé il y a six mois un endroit où je peux me laisser allez, combler mes besoins, coucher avec des femmes et des hommes, très rarement, découvrir des choses nouvelle. Beaucoup serais rebuté par l'idée d'aller dans une orgie mais pas moi. Je rentre dans la salle où va se passé la débauche : la salle est tapissé de papier peint rouge et de moquette extrêmement douce et épaisse noir et il y a des canapé rouge en velours dans toute la pièce. Une chaine stéréo diffuse une musique d'ambiance extrêmement sensuelle. Il y a déjà une quinzaine de personnes éparpillées dans la pièce qui baise ensemble ou se masturbe en regardant les autres. Le début est toujours un peu gênant car tout le monde étant occupé, on a toujours un peu l'impression d'arriver comme un cheveux sur la soupe, mais après quand on commence à être chaud, je vous le jure ça vaut le coup. Je me met sur une place restante sur un des canapés, où un trio composé d'une jolie blonde, d'un ours brun et d'un blond au cheveux long bouclé y sont déjà en train d'entamer de savoureux préliminaire, et ouvre mon bouton de pantalon en lin, que j'ai mis avec un t-shirt rapide à enlever, je sors ma bite déjà bien dur des ébats des autres de mon carcan et la prend entre mes doigts, je soulage ma tension par de langoureux vas et viens sur mon membre engorgé.

Une fille, avec des boucles brunes et des yeux chocolat, m'aborde rapidement avant que j'atteigne mon apogée : « - Viens t'occuper de moi beau rouquin, au lieu de rester seul dans ton coin. » Elle masse, avec sa jolie petite main ma virilité et je la suis dans un endroit avec plus de place. Je tire sur la ficelle qui retient sa robe dos nu et celle ci rejoint le sol, laissant mon amante quasiment nu devant moi, avec seulement des portes jarretelle,des bas et des talons de dix centimètres de haut à vu d'œil, je me lèche les babines et tel un prédateur, je m'approche de ses deux mont, pointant vers moi, ne demandant qu'à être pris dans mes mains. Je suçote l'un de ses mamelons, et prend l'autre entre mes doigts. Je le fait au rythme de ses gémissements, mais bientôt n'en pouvant plus je dirige ses mains vers ma verge qui hurle que l'on vienne la soulager, et lui inculpe le tempo dont j'ai besoin pour être soulager. Après ma jouissance, je couche mon amante sur le sol et descend jusqu'à sa chatte finement épilé et glisse ma langue entre ses plis, je goute son délicieux nectar et titille son clitoris sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je l'entend crier son orgasme à Dieu. Mon membre a pendant ce temps repris de sa vigueur, la sachant prête à me recevoir en elle, je prend un préservatif dans l'un des vases prévu à cette effet, et la pénètre après l'avoir enfilé. La pièce est remplit de gémissements, les nôtres et de ceux des autres couples présents dans la salle. Cela ne fait que renforcer mon envie d'elle et la puissance de nos ébats. Je le sens venir autours dans ma virilité. Je continue mes vas et viens dans son entre, espérant la faire venir une seconde fois, mais une petite brunette me demande si elle peut se joindre à nous, je demande à ma compagne de jeu et lui donne notre accord. Le petit lutin prend place entre les cuisses de la brune aux yeux chocolat et lui mange littéralement le minou, je la prend pendant ce temps en levrette. Quand elle jouis je présente ma queue encore gonflé au lèvre de la plus grande des deux filles, qui la suce avec attention, ses gémissements se répercute dans ma bite qui explose dans sa bouche.

Le temps passe rapidement en compagnie de ces deux charmantes femmes et bien trop rapidement je dois partir.


	7. 16 janvier

Beaucoup dirais que je ne suis qu'un pervers, d'autres dirais que je suis fou, certains, ceux dans le même cas que moi me comprennent. J'ai décidé il y a environs un an et trois mois de faire dans ma maison des réceptions quelques peu érotiques. J'invitais au début des personnes que je connaissais et qui avaient envie de tenter des choses nouvelles puis elles ont invité des connaissances à elles ce qui fait qu'à présent nous sommes une centaine à participer à mes petites orgies. Seul vingt vingt-cinq personnes viennent à chaque sessions pour qu'il n'y est pas trop de monde, certaines demande pour amener des amis à eux donc on ai parfois un peu plus. Ce qui est bien c'est que les visages change et que l'on n'ai pas obliger de baiser toujours les mêmes personnes. Je vérifie une dernière fois la pièce, j'y est installé de jolies canapé rouge et le sol est assez doux, mais cela n'empêche pas d'avoir quelques fois des brulures de tapis. J'ouvre ensuite la porte que j'ai fais directement donné sur l'extérieur pour ne pas que les inconnus se balade chez moi. Une jolie blonde, l'une de mais amie qui participe souvent, est accompagné d'un beau brun. J'embrasse la femme, autant commencé de suite, on ai pas là pour jouer au scrabble et puis on pourra se voir un autre jour pour discuter. Le baiser est passionnel et rude. Quand je met fin au baiser je prends les deux par la main et je les entraine sur l'un des canapés, on ai les premier autant en profiter. Je déshabille ma partenaire, qui elle déshabille son ours brun, que j'embrasse à mon tour, je n'ai pas de préférence de sexe, avec chacun c'est le pied du moment qu'il y a du respect. Je joue avec ses tétons en même temps, pour plus de plaisir. Rosalie gobe la bite de son partenaire, je décide de laisser mon plaisir de côté pour le moment, il viendra bien assez vite, et tend bien que mal je lèche sa fente déjà humide avant d'attraper son clitoris en bouche. Je vois un bel homme avec les cheveux roux s'installer sur le canapé où nous sommes et se branler en matant les différents couples déjà en action. Je me concentre à nouveau sur la chatte de mon amante et la fait jouir. On se positionne différemment pour que l'autre homme soit face à elle et moi à son dos . Il enfile un préservatif et pénètre sa copine (?), de mon côté je me saisis de gel lubrifiant et prépare ma compagne de jeu à mon intrusion en massant son anus. Quand je sens qu'elle est assez détendu et assez lubrifier je m'introduit dans sa petite entré, les sensations sont exquises, je sens de l'autre côté de sa paroi le sexe du beau brun s'activer en elle, nous nous coordinons petit à petit de manière à faire des va et viens qui se complète. Quand je sens que je vais venir j'en informe mes partenaires. La jolie blonde prend ma mains pour me faire faire des cercles sur son bouton de plaisir. Je sens les parois de son anus se contracter en même temps que tout ses autres muscles. Choses qui me fait venir immédiatement, le brun ne tarde pas à se répandre dans la capote lui aussi.


	8. 17 Janvier

Ma caméra en mains, j'attends que le réalisateur dise le fameux mot action pour me mettre en route est voir les acteurs s'élancer dans de passionnels étreintes.

« Action »

Une femme blonde est sur son canapé en train de jouer avec son clitoris, quand un homme brun, qui joue son voisin, toque à la porte, elle va ouvrir nue. L'homme après l'avoir regarder de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres, l'embrasse. La jeune fille ensuite ouvre la chemise de son partenaire et déboutonne le bouton de son jeans, sa queue qui bande déjà sort du pantalon en denim, bien sur il n'avait pas de boxer. Elle descend sa bouche le long de sa raie de poil, jusqu'à son pénis, puis elle prend en bouche son gland, qu'elle lèche et suce consciencieusement, toute la virilité de son partenaire y passe ensuite, les mains de celui ci se pose sur sa tête et la guide. Il sort de sa bouche avant de jouir et la pénètre sans plus de préparation. Elle est pour le moment en missionnaire sur le sol, je fais un gros plan sur les sexes des acteurs avant qu'il change de position, l'érection du beau brun est brillant de la cyprine de la blonde. Il sort d'elle après sa jouissance, peut être feinte, ici les cris sont souvent faux, et la prend en levrette. Le bassin de la femme va à la rencontre de celui de l'homme avec puissance, je fait encore un fois un zoom, pour que le spectateur voit bien la pénétration. Il change un dernière fois de position pour cette scène, la blonde s'empale, en amazone, sur l'homme, ses seins, un bon 95 D bougent au rythme des va et viens, je fais un gros plan sur eux. L'homme sort pour la dernière fois du corps de sa compagne et se branle pour lui jouir sur la figure, chose que je trouve assez irrespectueuse envers la femme, mais bon... Cette scène à malgré le peu de position durée quand même quasiment une heure.

J'éteins ma caméra et vais boire un café en attend que le couple suivant soit près pour le tournage de la dernière et deuxième scène que je tourne cette après midi. Après une courte pause e revoilà au côté de ma précieuse caméra dans une salle différente.


	9. 31 octobre

Devant moi des femmes et des hommes, le corps emplis de magie, s'unissent. Je fait moi aussi partit de ce cercle festif. Je connais la jouissance de l'esprit, dut à la magie à profusion, et je vais connaître la jouissance du corps bientôt. Mon partenaire, dont viril et dénudé laisse apercevoir un membre engorgé et bien dressé, me prodigue de merveilleuse caresse pour me préparer à son intrusions. Quand il me juge suffisamment prête, il me pénètre d'un coup, il me laisse à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il me laisse déjà entrevoir les étoiles. Mon corps se prépare a vivre une jouissance de folie, en cette nuit de Samhain. Sous une lune au sommet de sa forme, je crie le nom de mon mari. Le corps bien souvent maltraité et juger de sale, est pourtant, d'après moi, la chose la plus belle qu'il soit : il nous fait vivre des choses magnifiques et cette union des corps devant moi, loin d'être sale, est plus que sensuelle.

_rendez vous sur damn addict of lemon pour lire les os des autres et pour lire les miens en avance_


	10. 1 Novembre

Mes mains descendent sur son corps, mes lèvres lèchent son cou goulument. Sa peau et la mienne se touchent continuellement, je sens mes tétons pointé contre son torse et mes poils se dressé sous l'excitation. Ses doigts de pianiste, joue une douce mélodie sur mon corps, j'aime cette douceur qu'il me donne, tellement aux antipodes de ce qu'il est réellement. Je sens contre mon ventre sa dureté, je peux dire qu'il est bien proportionné, je m'en lèche les babines. Dans une extrême langueur, nos corps s'assemblent encore et encore dans des va et vient langoureux. La pièce sent l'odeur sensuelle du sexe. Nos orgasmes pointent leurs nez et dans ces minutes extrêmes, je sens deux aiguilles perforer la peau mon cou, résultats de ses deux crocs qui pointent de désir depuis le début de nos ébats. J'ai mal sue la coup, mis la douleur ne fait qu'augmenté ma jouissance. Aujourd'hui j'ai couché avec un vampire, rencontré lors d'une soirée d'Halloween, et j'ai aimé ça.


	11. 25 janvier

Le tournage reprend, le décors est un peu spécial, les murs sont rouges et noirs, un lit avec un matelas recouvert de cuir noir trône au milieu de la pièce, sur une commode est posé différentes paires de menottes (une en fourrure rouge, une avec des bracelets en cuir et une dernière en fer non recouvert), une roulette a cran est posé à côté d'un plumeau. Une croix de st-André est présente au fond de la pièce et des crochets sont prêt à accueillir une personne menotté.

Le moment est venu pour les acteurs de rentrer en scène . Un homme, aux cheveux cuivre, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir pour seul habit. Il se place au niveau des crochets, et une assistante viens le menotté.

Le réalisateur crie « action » et je met ma caméra en route. Une femme portant une minijupe en cuir avec porte jarretelle, un corset et des énormes bottes avec des talons en forme de flingue, s'avance dans le cadre. Elle giffle l'homme sans aucune raison, juste parce que c'est excitant pour ceux qui regarde et aime cela. Le beau rouquin à le pantalon qui lui colle tant à la peau, qu'il laisse deviner toute son anatomie en érection. La dominatrice déboutonne son bas, et laisse sortir sa virilité, auparavant oppressé. Elle descend sa bouche jusqu'au membre engorgé de son soumis et commence à lécher son bout. Elle donne des petites claques à ses boules, faisant gémir son partenaire. Elle prend toute sa bite en bouche pour le sucer dur, elle s'arrête quand elle le sent prêt a jouir, ne voulant pas lui donner sa libération de suite. Quand elle sent qu'il a repris ses esprits elle recommence à titiller son gland mais sans jamais le laisser venir. Elle libère son partenaire et le jeu tourne d'une manière différentes.

Elle le menotte au lit, enlève ses vêtements, et se place de manière à ce qu'il puisse lui laper la chatte, jusqu'à la jouissance, car à elle, elle lui est accordé. Elle va dans le tiroir chercher un morceau de satin pour lui bander les yeux, si il ne peux ni la voir, ni la voir, son ressentit face à ce qu'elle va lui faire va être décupler, ceci n'est pas une nouveau en perdant un sens on en développe un autre. Il a interdiction de jouir tant qu'elle ne lui demande pas, il se fera punir avec les différentes petites choses présentes dans la commode si il ne respecte pas cette règle.

Elle se saisit d'un préservatif, présent dans un bocal rouge transparent, et le déroule sur le membre de son partenaire. Elle s'empale ensuite sur lui et fait des va et vient très lent, on l'entend gémir mais tout est fait très doucement, il ne faut pas que l'on l'entende trop, elle doit montrer le plus possible son contrôle d'elle même. Le visage de l'homme est crispé, on sent qu'il se retient de jouir, on voit qu'il aimerais pouvoir lui demander d'accélérer, mais il sait très bien que ce n'est pas possible, le film est programmé comme cela. Après que la jeune dominatrice est eu son orgasme, elle ordonne à son soumis de se libérer lui aussi.

« coupez »


	12. 26 Janvier

Le premier tournage de la journée va commencer. Nous somme dans une chambre au mur noir et blanc assez viril. Sur un lit au drap de satin blanc, un bel Apollon blond, au cheveux long est couché, il est nu, dans toute sa virilité.

Le réalisateur crie « action » et un homme au beau yeux vert et à la chevelure cuivré sort de ce qui est censé être une salle de bain. Son corps est seulement recouvert d'une serviette, on remarque que sa dureté pousse contre le morceau de tissus éponge. Le blond se lève et viens l'embrasser, lui murmurant des « chéri » à tout va. La serviette tombe, n'étant plus retenue par les mains du rouquin, qui se sont faufilé dans la chevelure doré de son partenaire. Les virilités des deux hommes s'entrechoquent, faisant naitre des grognements au fond de leurs gorges. L'un des deux hommes, celui aux yeux vert descend l'une de ses mains sur le pénis de l'autre et commence de doux va et vient.

L'autre finit par enlever la main de son partenaire pour le trainer jusqu'au lit, aux draps immaculé. Il le couche dessus et commence à lécher, suçoter, mordiller tout son corps. Il commence par la bouche qu'il pénètre violemment de sa langue pour initier un baiser plein de désir. Ensuite il se dirige vers son cou et suce sa peau de tel manière qu'un suçon se forme. Puis il descend vers ses tétons, qui ne demande qu'à être vénérer, il leurs fait subir le plus sensuel des traitements. Ses mains formes un ballet plus qu'érotique sur les parties oubliées, tandis que sa bouche viens accomplir sa mission sur le membre érigé de son homme, qui ne demande qu'à venir. Sa langue léchouille son gland avant que sa bouche engobe le plus possible du membre viril de son partenaire. Il s'arrête juste avant qu'il ne jouisse. L'apollon au yeux vert lui demande de se retourner et attrape la bouteille de lubrifiant posé sur la table de nuit. Il s'en met sur les doigts et viens masser l'anus du beau blond, pour le détendre au maximum. Il rentre ensuite un premier doigts, puis un second et enfin un troisième. Il écarte un petit peu ses doigts pour pouvoir ensuite facilité le passage. L'adonis aux cheveux cuivre enfile ensuite un préservatif et se badigeonne sa longueur de liquide, pour rendre la pénétration plus facile. Il commence à le pénétrer et empaume les boules de son homme pour rendre cela le plus agréable possible, il les masse tendrement. Le blond lui se branle en suivant le rythme des va et vient de son compagnon. Le pénis du roux touche le point sensible de celui au cheveux miel plusieurs fois, le faisant se répandre sur son ventre. Dans son orgasme les paroies de son anus se contracte autour provoquant le jouissance de son ami.

Le réalisateur crie « coupez » et j'arrête ma caméra.


	13. pétition

J'ai appris aujourd'hui une nouvelle épouvantable, qui menace les productions de nombre d'entre-nous.

Fanfiction . Net aurait, de toute évidence, l'intention de supprimer certaines fanfictions trop violente ou a caractère " trop " sexuel, alors que pour certains, il ne s'agit que d'un petit passage sur une centaine de pages.

Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante de bien vouloir lire cette pétition, de la signer et de la partager.

* * *

><p>" Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.<p>

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas ont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. "

* * *

><p>Psudocode_Samurai<p>

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Finale Noir Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

le sang enragé

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha du roi

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Xanara

Hotaru-no-Kata

Buffy Harkness

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie pour l'avoir lue, et vous prierai de la signer et de la faire passer par vos fictions pour nous faire entendre.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

J'ai créer mon blog de fiction au cas où l'une de mes fictions est supprimé :


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.

ps: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien


End file.
